


a break.

by User_Name11



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User_Name11/pseuds/User_Name11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes love isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain.

Pain.  
Here's the thing about pain, it hits you when you least expect it. It creeps up on you in the middle of the night and plagues your body full of sadness and hurt. You feel it slowly curse through your system, taking every inch of you with it, until your left with that final feeling of emptiness in your gut.   
Emotional pain doesn't hurt literally. It's not a knife in the back or a hit to the head. It's antagonising and doesn't leave, there is no treatment. No pain killers, no nothing. Only memories, regret and heart break. 

You'd loved her from the moment you'd met her. Cascading black hair and wide open eyes. A smile that could make you do anything in a heartbeat and you'd loved her all these years with everything you have and everything you are. 

Loving Ali Krieger was as natural as breathing, but also as crucial as without her you worried you'd simply cease to exist as a fully functioning human being. She's become your life support, your flotation device and when things got hard she was there always and completely. She was so much more than a lover, a partner, a friend. She was you soulmate. Your everything. 

You had long diminished the thought of ever living without the warrior princess, your warrior princess who had saved you and become your world; and that's what made the pain even more unbearable.

“Ash we need talk” 

That was all she had said before your world had been ripped from under you and everything you thought you knew had been turned upside down.

“What's up?” you replied nonchalantly. Oblivious.

“I think we need to take a break”. Those words cut through you like a knife as tears began to form in your eyes.

“What?” You almost laugh, confused. “Alex what are you talking about”

“I feel as though I'm trapped Ash. We've been together so long It's like I don't know what it's like to be just me anymore”

You're now confused and shocked. 

“Babe we're finally here. The same team, a house, hell only last month we were talking about sperm donors” you fight through tears “where is this coming from?”

“I can't do this right now” Ali says as she walks out of the living room.  
“Where are you going” You plead.

“I don't know, I'll get a motel or something” She's moved into your room packing her stuff up into a small duffel bag.

“Do you not love me any more?” You croak, afraid of her answer. 

She raises her head from the bag and stares at you longingly, her own eyes glassy.

“Ashlyn I'll love you until the day I die, I just need some time”

Those were the last words she said before she left. Leaving you with the worse pain you'd ever felt in your entire life.


	2. My friend Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash hits the bottle.

It had been four days since she had left. Four days without even a text from the women you'd spent the last 5 years of your life completely and utterly in love with.   
Your only solace had been with the alcohol. When you drank it didn't hurt. When the Jack Daniels hit the back of your throat, you forgot that she had left. You forgot that you were alone and in pain and the only thing you felt was the burn at the back of your throat and the fogginess that clouded your brain. It made your numb and it had become your new everything. 

You had heard she was doing okay. The word okay sticking out like a sore thumb. Chris hadn't said when he ran into her at publix that she was doing well, he had chosen the word okay when you sat down at your Grans for a catch up.

“Ash I ran into Ali at the supermarket” Chris uttered as he brought you a glass of water from the kitchen

“You what?” The words ignited a fire in you, a small fire but it was the most you'd been alive since she'd left.

“Just before, in publix actually” He continued noting the weary but hopeful look in your eyes.

“And..how was she?” You ask apprehensively .

“She seemed okay. We didn't really get to talk cos I was in a rush an all” He stumbles on his words wishing he'd had a chance to provide his sister with more information.

 

The conversation from the prior day plays back in your mind as you finish of he bottle of jack. You're hurting more than you ever have in your entire life and while in the past you'd go to Ali, cry in her arms and feel a reassurance when she'd kiss your forehead and tell you it'd all be okay; now she was the one causing it.

You're not entirely sure how you found yourself outside of Ali's hotel room at 11pm that evening banging on the door. You'd rang Kyle and begged him to tell you where she was staying; though it hadn't taken much as he wanted a reunion between his two favorite girls just as much as you did. 

It's less of a knock now and more of a thud, using everything you have and every body part simply to make the noise it'll apparently take for her to answer you.   
After 2 minutes you're ready to leave, to give up and try again another day when the liquor isn't consuming you as much. But just as you begin to loose hope the door opens.

“What the fuck are you doing it's 11pm” She yells before registering whom it is stood in front of her.  
Her eyes go wide, and her brow rises, her lips pursed together.

“Ashlyn what are you doing here? She questions, her tone angry and annoyed.

“I can't bear it” you slur as you fight back the tears that come from simply seeing her face after 4 days on your own “I'll do anything Al”

“Ash I'm not leaving you okay? I love you with all my heart but I need this. I need sometime” She replies in a slightly more sympathetic tone.

“Please” You plead as the tears form more and more staining your grey v neck.

“Ash I can't” and with that she closed the door and left you standing heartbroken and confused. Little did you know on the other side of the door she was feeling the exact same thing.


End file.
